


Unspoken

by SuperSilliness



Series: Hicsqueak advent [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/F, PMS, Symbols, hicsqueak advent calendar, unspoken emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSilliness/pseuds/SuperSilliness
Summary: Sometimes the words are just not ready to be spoken so we must find other ways of showing how we feel. A little gesture can reveal more than a grand declaration of love ever will.





	Unspoken

Pippa was starting to worry. She and Hecate had developed a routine whereby they would mirror once a week. It had started as only once every so often but as they have grown closer than they had started to do this every week. She had started to build her week around it. She had not been brave enough to put certain words to the relationship they were starting to develop but the emotions had already made themselves known. She was getting worried because she had not heard from Hecate at all today. Hecate is never late. She is starting to wonder if it will be worth travelling over to Cackles when Hecate suddenly appears. 

‘Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes’ Pippa can’t help but exclaim as the vision of Hecate comes into focus but soon regrets it as she notices Hecate stiffen. 

‘What I mean is I was really starting to worry when I hadn’t heard from you yet today, you are normally the better time keeper of the two of us as I’m sure you well know at this stage’

Hecate seemed to relax somewhat at hearing that though Pippa now had time to take in her demeanour. Something just didn’t seem right but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

‘I’m sorry to have kept you waiting though as you rightly pointed out, for once you get to be the one who has to be patient’ The all-knowing smirk quickly turned to a grimace. 

‘Hecate, darling, what is the matter?’ The term of endearment lost in the concern of her voice.

‘Oh It’s nothing of substance, I’m just feeling a little off today, nothing for you to concern yourself with’

Hecate tried to put the subject to rest but Pippa was having none of it.

‘Hecate Hardbroom, you are not a woman who is late when she feels a little off, please tell me the truth’

The was a long pause which essentially turned into a staring match of wills with Hecate finally giving in with a sigh.

‘If you must know, my uterus enjoys ripping itself to shreds and taking all my resolve and energy with it so please forgive me if I do meet your standards of punctuality and attention, I am doing my best to simply get through it. This is the first time it has coincided with our chats and I for one still wanted to see you though clearly it is not good enough for you if I do not give you my full attention. We can end this call right now if you would prefer rather than you having to put up with my attempts at getting on with my day as if I’m not in pain all over’

Hecate, as ever with her flare for the dramatic, seemed to have knocked the wind out of herself with that outburst. Pippa didn’t quite know what to say as she tried to piece together all the words that had been said with such a speed and force that she had barely had chance to keep up.

‘Oh dearest, I’m so sorry. If you had only told me, I would have left you to rest and take care’

At this, a blush crept up Hecate’s cheeks.

‘As I said, I still wanted to see you’

Oh. 

Pippa had missed that bit. Those still unnamed emotions started to rear their head again. 

‘Well while I really do appreciate it, darling, you didn’t need to put yourself through such hassle. How about we come to an agreement, would you be open to that?’

‘Pippa, I don’t generally make a habit of agreeing to things before I know what they are but I am listening’

Pippa smiled at that, she liked when Hecate got that superior tone in her voice.

‘Fair point, though you can’t blame a girl for trying. Okay why don’t you go relax and unwind tonight and then we can mirror again tomorrow night.’

‘I may not be feeling back to my best tomorrow night’ 

Hecate looked down as she as she had spoken, Pippa wished she could just give her a hug. A surprising sensation that she was going to have to revisit on a day when her friend wasn’t in such pain. 

‘Be that as it may, I would just like to see your face and how you are doing, I don’t suspect we will be able to have our usual evening long sparing matches, but a little check-in would be nice’

‘I suppose I could agree to that’

With the agreement in place, Pippa watched as Hecate disappeared from sight. She knew she had to do something more than a mere mirror call but didn’t want to intrude on Hecate’s personal space by landing at her door. She would need to think of something.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hecate woke groggily the next morning. She knew she would have to apologise to Pippa for how she behaved but she couldn’t deny she needed the extra rest. The prospect of near nightly mirror calls was also an exciting development. As she sat up in bed, she noticed a basket sitting on her desk wrapped in a far too pink ribbon. She gingerly made her way over to see what was in store for her. 

‘I promise I’ll be better prepared next time, Pippa xxx’

Hecate could smell Pippa’s lavender perfume on the note, almost like those girls who would spray their perfume on love letters at school. Obviously, Pippa had not done this but it was a silly idea that made Hecate smile. Inside the basket, she found a fluffy cat teddy which seemed to have been enchanted as it warmed up as Hecate held it against her stomach. It was the type of frivolous magic that only Pippa would be so thoughtful as to send to her. There was also a big bar of dark chocolate that smelt like fresh coffee. Hecate could not wait to try it with some fresh tea. Sitting on top of all this was a bunch of flowers consisting of asters, gladiolas and tulips. A striking mix which made Hecate wonder is Pippa was a believer in the symbolism of flowers. 

Hecate blamed her current emotional state for allowing her to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> So...this chapter was entirely inspired by all the aches and pains i have been enjoying courtesy of my tempermental uterus so I hope something good has come of it and please forgive any little errors, I have not had a chance to properly beta this but just wanted to get it posted. Comments serve as even better relief than hot water bottles and pain killers so please do let me know what you think.
> 
> This story is also part of my Hicsqueak advent calendar which you can find on my tumblr thequietculchie so please come say hi over there if you are a user. :)


End file.
